Hviterussland
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Quién te cuida una vez te cuidará para siempre, aun cuando menos lo esperas. NorBela


Dedicado a la beta de este lindo fic, mi twinita Saya, ella me contagió el amor por este par, además el NorBela merece más amor, es adorable

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia not mine, the end.

**X**

La mirada color zafiro de la chica que, en condiciones normales solo veía con un matiz agresivo a cualquiera ajeno a su hermano, se perdía sobre un inocente girasol que sobresalía del suelo sobre el que sus piernas se doblegaban. La conferencia había sido larga, tediosa; Y por más que Iván hubo reflejado una sonrisa en su rostro, Natalia sabía solamente fingía; O más que eso: Solo fabricaba una interminable historia llena de negativas que por más ella se negase a demostrarlo le herían el corazón.

Belarús arrugó la nariz mientras estudiaba la creatura que tenía frente a sí ¿Realmente le gustaban esas flores o solo respondía a ellas como consecuencia a la fascinación de Rusia frente a ellas? Nunca se había cuestionado el trasfondo de muchos de sus actos, ese no era su estilo de pensar; Sin embargo, en este caso decidió concluir era la primera opción. Le gustaban. Así como le gustaba la nación que era su hermano. Por supuesto, el lazo fraternal no resultaba un impedimento para el sentimiento que aguardaba dentro suyo, aquel que su confundida y quizás algo retorcida mente juraba era amor.

De la nada, el rostro de la muchacha se tornó calmo, solitario; Dejando atrás cualquier atisbo de ira que pudiese delatar malestar. Mientras tanto, su cerebro coordinaba ideas que probablemente ignoraría, ¡Esos pensamientos eran para débiles y ella no era una chica débil! Al contrario, Natalia podía jactarse de su capacidad para protegerse (y proteger a Iván), aún si esto pudiese traer como consecuencia cierta esencia clave en la conquista de un hombre normal.

Nada de eso importaba si lograba tenerlo a su lado.

De lo que ella no era conciente es que desde hacía un buen rato un par de ojos más oscuros que los suyos la observaban con fascinación. El dueño de la mirada parecía recordar el pasado al verla; Remembrar una faceta que tuvo la fortuna de vivir a su lado cuando su cabello era más corto y su cuerpo parecía aún más frágil. No fue menos bella en esa época, solo distinta. Lástima el destino hubiese decidido separarlos forjando así brechas que aún no se han podido unir del todo. No por falta de ganas, después de todo, en el caso de él los ánimos de estar al lado de Natalia una vez más se hallaban latentes en todo momento. Pero claro, las condiciones del juego estaban establecidas y el prefería mantener cierto margen.

La reunión acabó ésta vez sin Bielorrusia presente. Fue lamentable, pero solamente un par de naciones fueron las que se preguntaron por el estado de la rubia y el por qué de su ausencia tan repentina. La cifra se redujo aún más, uno, solo uno dejaría la timidez de lado para acercarse a preguntar a la chica lo ocurrido. Era irónico, se trataba de la misma persona que rato atrás la observó desde la ventana de la sala de conferencias.

Aún si sus hermanos preparaban un inminente ataque, Noruega fue capaz de pasar desapercibido y escapar (sin menospreciar la participación de Troll en el escape). Movimientos rápidos combinados con inteligencia resultaban el arma perfecta para lograr una huía efectiva.

_¿Seguiría ahí? Habían pasado varios minutos, quizás tendría que buscarla. _

No hizo falta, seguía ahí, quieta, con la misma expresión plasmada en el rostro y tan quieta como una estatua de sal.

Noruega se quedó parado tras el marco de la puerta a la espera de que ella realizase algún movimiento. Era extraño contemplarla de esa forma, como si se tratase de una muñeca viviente. Los minutos transcurrieron pasivos y nada cambió; La brisa pareció enfriarse de pronto al punto de hacer al nórdico acomodar la bufanda alrededor de su cuello; Ya era suficiente espera.

Los pasos del nórdico hicieron eco, anunciando su llegada al sitio donde estaba la nación más joven. Desvergonzado, se quedó quieto a su lado sin sentarse, ella por su parte se percató de su presencia, no obstante, las palabras brillaban por su ausencia.

—La reunión ha finalizado— Noruega rompió el silencio con voz neutra, sonando casi como un murmullo cantor— ¿Se siente bien?

—¿Mi hermano ya salió? —Su voz fue cortante, aunque menos brutal de lo que habitualmente era. Por supuesto, el tema central fue el ruso, eso no fallaba.

—No lo sé.

—¿Entonces para que has venido a avisar si no sabes la información completa? —Estaba cegada por el deseo de saber sobre su hermano, tanto así que incluso ignoró la cuestión de Noruega.

—Creo que no escuchó bien lo que le pregunté—Sus piernas se flextaron permitiéndole agacharse a su altura. Noruega no le temía a Natalia, era ilógico. — he preguntado que si está bien.

—… No me hablabas así desde hace mucho, insecto. —Hizo una pausa para respirar. —Hermano mayor esta con ese asiático decrepito de nuevo ¿no es así? —Noruega entendía a lo que se refería y disimular la verdad le sabía a mentira, por lo que prefería ser honesto. Al parecer el tema del estado de ella quedaría al aire (aún si se sobreentendía).

—Le vi hablando con él— Natalia chasqueo la lengua al oírlo mientras abrazaba sus piernas como buscando protección en ella misma.

—No entiendo que tiene él que no tenga yo ¿Qué le ve hermano mayor a ese idiota? Por mas que le doy vueltas al asunto… —Semi-derrotada dejó que su cabeza cayera en medio de sus piernas—Sigo sin comprender… yo le amo mas que nadie, yo no escaparía de él— El nórdico entendía, no el porqué del sentimiento de la menor, pero comprendía o al menos asimilaba que clase de dolor era el que sufría. Su pequeña Hviterussland no merecía aquello.

—¿Merece él tanto sufrimiento? —Tocar terrenos ásperos era su especialidad. La respuesta de Bielorrusia a sus palabras resultaron casi un reflejo: Una mirada de reojo cristalizada y cargada de un resentimiento que ella misma no lograba explicarse. No era la primera vez que alguien le cuestionaba eso, pero nunca nadie lo hizo con tan poco tacto y disimulo. No, no tenía respuesta, o no una lógica al menos.

—Eso no es algo que te incumba—Dicho sea de paso, ni siquiera entendía como le dijo lo que había declarado, quizás era el aura de confianza que Noruega desplegaba a su alrededor, que relajaba sin realmente ser consciente de ello.

El escandinavo consideró lo mejor sería dejar el tema a discusión hasta ahí. La conocía, indagar más solo significaría más respuestas negativas sin ningún tipo de trasfondo provechoso. No servía, y para colmo, podría ocurrírsele a la más joven la brillante idea de agredirlo (cosa que la distanciaba de él aún más), ¿Por qué no mejor dejarse llevar por las acciones y olvidar las palabras? Era parte de él, solo que no todos merecían descubrir esa faceta.

Así fue como ocurrió. En un gesto afectuoso dejó que sus brazos rodearan a Bielorrusia y encerraran su delicado cuerpo entre su pecho y sus extremidades. No estaba dispuesto a soltarla ahora, ni porque alguien se apareciera o porque ella reclamase. Como supuso la confianza que aun quedaba, pese a ser más débil que antes permanecía como un lazo vivo que los unía. Este amarre no hizo a la eslava corresponder pero sí le permitió dejarse llevar por él. La mujer dejó caer su rostro sobre el fuerte pecho de Noruega, cargando también sobre el mismo todo su peso el cual de pronto se redujo a nada. Hasta ella sabía que lo necesitaba. Sollozó suavemente, no necesitaba hablar, él tampoco, con tenerla de esa forma era más suficiente.

Que lo dejará ir, él se encargaría de sanar el dolor.


End file.
